board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Victor Kudo
CantFaketheFunk 52. Victor Kudo Kudo was an interesting idea for a character, and he's fairly sympathetic as an anachronism in the modern day. He has some funny lines, but goddamn does his cross-examination get on my nerves. ---- Cloud and Squall 54th: Victor Kudo Appearances: 3-3 Favorite Quote: "He was another of those pesky young types, wearing a broken pair of spectacles." Ahh Mr. Kudo. The dirty minded old man who didn't actually lie on the witness stand. Throwing Birdseed is a little annoying. But he made case 3-3 a lot more fun. Especially when Mia had to possess Maya in order to get him to pay attention. He was pretty helpful in figuring out that the crime scene wasn't the real crime scene, and that it was all a set up. I think he was a little mean to Phoenix at times, but that just seemed to be how he was with everyone. It's just unfortunate he couldn't have controlled himself enough to actually look at Viola's face. Would've saved poor Maggey a lot of heartache. ---- DNEA 24. Victor Kudo Kudo x pidgeons x Maggey Now that I've killed your mind, you will obey my every command. You will make me a coffee. And not a ****ty watered down one, make it really strong. ---- Naye745 38. Victor Kudo crazy old person #2 slightly ahead of oldbag because i find him funnier; i thought his testimony was pretty hilarious strap fetish lol ---- Paratroopa1 57. Victor Kudo Haha, this guy really threw me for a loop, just because he's probably the source of some of the more racy jokes in the PW series, what with his perverted thing for waitress uniforms. And when Godot mentioned his "sick strap fetish", I did a double-take and then laughed because I wasn't sure I read that right. He's a pretty funny character with a neat theme, his attacking pigeons with seeds always cracks me up, but I was never all that attached to him and I thought his testimony in court was one of the weaker ones in PW3. ---- SSBM_Guy 34. Victor Kudo http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/igarashi.png http://www.court-records.net/arts/artbook/artofgs-133.jpg Case(s): 3-3 Victor Kudo is awesome. Seriously. Awesome old man that also has a fetish for waitresses. And he also has a strap fetish, too. Hell, the entire strap fetish part was just hilarious. Also, he has unlimited ammo on those seeds he has. That's awesome and badass. Yeah, Kudo doesn't mess with anyone. Though, I want to know what the hell is up with his nose. >_> Seriously, what. Kudo is still a pretty awesome character and one of the better characters. He was a pretty good opponent in court...he just had no importance at all in Investigation Day 2. Well...he did say that he had to call the police...but Gumshoe already said that a "creepy old man" called him there in his testimony, so...yeah. That's really the only thing wrong with Kudo. Also, his theme song is awesome, dammit. ---- transience 38. Victor Kudo - this guy's all right, he just annoys me because 3-3's first trial date is USELESS - and it's all because they thought him being a dirty old man with a strap fetish was a good idea - I'll shove those seeds up your ass for that crap, punk ---- WiggumFan267 42. Victor Kudo throw birdseed throw birdseed oh god eat birdseed throw birdseed eat birdseed throw throw strap fetish throw birdseed Nah, Victor Kudo is an interesting guy. Like Manella before him, he's a pervert too, but for him, it's really only a vibe instead of being his overall character. His testimony is annoying true, being just random lies and mis seeing things... but I still liked this guy a bit. His hypnotic red nose and the fact that he keeps going back to that damn place just for Maggey is actually pretty funny. And his haikus are pretty awesome as is the paper his testimony is on! And of course, seeing Phoenix pummeled by birdseed is always a sight to relish! ---- Leonhart4 38. Victor Kudo The Good: This guy is a study in contrasts. At first, he just seems like some old codger, but then you find out he got a secret strap fetish. He seems like he's just some old dude with a bad memory, but then you find out he remembered everything correctly with an astounding amount of detail. At first, you think Kudo's testimony is absolutely useless, but then it turns out to be the key to exposing the Tiger's plot. At first, you think he's just some guy who likes to throw bird seed at everyone, but then...well, I guess that part was right. Actually, I thought his seed throwing animation was pretty funny. I liked it. I also liked the way he used all those old-fashioned terms to describe stuff. Overall, I thought he was a pretty interesting character. His theme song is one of the catchier ones around, too. The Best: I thought the whole "Infinite ammo" code reference was pretty funny, as was Godot talking about his "sick strap fetish." Plus, his two haiku put tranny's haiku to shame! I loved it when Kudo realized that the one who knocked over the vase was himself. Mia dressing up as a waitress and getting him to spill everything was a great moment, too. The Bad: Even though his testimony ended up helping you in the end, he still caused you SOME trouble, such as forgetting about the vase (which was still funny though). Overall, his cross-examinations were kinda on the weak side. Plus, the fact that you basically get nowhere at the end of trial day 1 with 3-3 hurts, too. The Worst: What in the world is up with that nose? Category:Fictional characters